parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty the Snowman Home Video
Frosty the Snowman Home Video is Princess Rapunzel's TV Spoof of Barney and the Backyard Gang and Barney and Friends ''in YouTube near in the future in very "kindly" honor of Bob West for voice acting as ''Barney the Dinosaur. Coming Soon To YouTube Cast The Dinosaurs * Plush Frosty the Snowman as Plush Barney * Frosty the Snowman as Barney (or a snow-dinoman) * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Baby Bop * Eric Cartman (South Park) as BJ * Mickey Mouse as Riff Backyard Gang and TV Series * David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Michael * Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Amy * Antia (101 Dalmatians) as Sandy Duncan (Michael and Amy's mother) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Michael and Amy's father * Anne Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Tina * Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) as Lucy * Bobby Glover (Little Bill) as Jason (only in Frosty and the Backyard Gang Season 1) * Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Adam * Princess Daphne (Don Bluth's Dragon's Lair) as Marle the Mermaid * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Lucy and Tina's mother (only in Frosty's (Barney's) Campfire Sing Along) * Little Bill (himself) as Derek * Max (The Little Mermaid) as Buster the Dog (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as The Snowman in The North Pole (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Luisa Flores as Mrs. Claus (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Santa Claus (only in Waiting for Santa (Triton)) * Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) as Jeffrey (only in Frosty's (Barney's) Campfire Sing Along) * Grumpy Bear as The Bear * Rhino as Zippity the Hamster * Goldilocks as Goldilocks Puppet * We Bare Bears as 3 Bears Puppets * Various Characters from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Frosty the Snowman and lots more as The Audience (only in Frosty in Concert) * Dora (Dora The Explorer) as Kathy * Bonnie (Toy Story 3) as Jennifer * Stanley (himself) as Joseph * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as AJ and lots more! Gallery Frosty in Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Barney Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Bubbles as Baby Bop 1aEric Cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman as BJ Mickey-Mouse-Party-games.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Riff David All Dogs go to heaven 2.jpg|David as Michael Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn Starling as Amy Roger and Anita.jpg|Antia and Roger as Sandy Duncan and Michael and Amy's father Anne-Marie 2.jpg|Anne Marie as Tina Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4383.jpg|Melody as Lucy BobbyGloverPhoto59.png|Bobby Glover as Jason Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Adam FOR4HcsPrincess Daphne.gif|Princess Daphne as Marle the Mermaid Little bill's hqdefault.jpg|Little Bill as Derek clipmaxpant.gif|Max as Buster the Dog Rex_from_We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story.png|Rex as The Snowman in The North Pole Luisa_2.jpg|Luisa Flores as Mrs. Claus King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Santa Claus Jasmine-aladdin-6397696-500-378.jpg|Jasmine as Lucy and Tina's mother grumpy-bear-care-bears-nutcracker-suite-7.72.jpg|Grumpy Bear as The Bear Rhino.jpg|Rhino as Zippity the Hamster Goldilocks (3D Fairytales).jpg|Goldilocks as Goldilocks Puppet maxresdefaultWeBareBears.jpg|We Bare Bears as 3 Bears Puppets Dora-the-explorer.png|Dora as Kathy MaxresdefaultBonnie.jpg|Bonnie as Jennifer Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley as Joseph Rudolph-rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer-the-movie-0.52.jpg|Rudolph as AJ Alice as bunny tsukino.jpg|Alice as Min Charlie blushes.JPG|Charlie Brown as Shawn Jane Darling As Angie.jpeg|Jane Darling as Tosha PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Patty Little Suzy in Cookie Crisis.png George Shrinks in Small of the Wild.png Fievel mousekewitz as bridght heart racoon.jpg Olivia flaversham as treat heart pig.jpg Sailor Mars as Cheer Bear.jpg Ash ketchum as Champ Bear.jpg Ugga Crood in The Croods.jpg Thunk Crood in The Croods.jpg IMG 20190122 152010.jpg King Julien.jpg Neddie Hugson.jpg Magril3.jpg Princess1.jpg See Also * Frosty and the Backyard Gang * Frosty and Friends * Frosty Live! in New York City * A Day in the Park with Frosty (theme park stage show) * Frosty's Great Adventure the Movie * Frosty's Big Surprise * Frosty's Musical Castle Live! * Frosty's Colorful World Live! * Frosty and Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Home Videos Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Promos